


Who could ever learn to love a beast?

by fairyfoona



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), 魔法使いの嫁 | Mahou Tsukai no Yome | The Ancient Magus Bride
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfoona/pseuds/fairyfoona
Summary: Chise Hatori is the red-headed recluse of the village; she shies away from interaction and shuts herself away in her cottage for most of the day, everyday. She is avoided in equal amounts; she can see a world of her own. The creatures that follow in the shadows and have unspeakable names. Acts of unexplainable wonder; things that bend and break the rules of the world.Because of this strange ability, Chise finds herself drawn to the world of faeries and witchcraft, but what price will this come at?There is no secret that can be kept forever. Chise does not have long until the village finds out.And when they do, where can she possibly turn?//This is TAMB in a beauty-and-the-beast AU, as you can probably tell! Most of the characters will be the characters from TAMB, in the setting of beauty and the beast. It may be heavily inspired by the plot, but it won't necessarily have the same ending. Cheers!//





	1. Chapter 1

Chise woke up for the day in a startled sweat. Sheets tangled, hands clammy, eyes wide and teary. She gasped, hands around her neck as she shook off the dreams- no, the memories.

She threw open the curtains, tied back her hair and pulled on a plain cotton dress. The morning routine was the same; it always was. First, she needed to feed the animals in the front yard, and water the herb garden. Then, make a small breakfast to share with the textbooks scattered across her wooden dining table. Steaming tea, and a plate of eggs and toast. Then, go into town for supplies, ignore the cold glares of the townsfolk, and return.

For the rest of the day, study. 

Chise had what one could call a.. peculiar interest, or perhaps even a fascination. Dabbling in the darkness, and in what only she could see, Chise studied the unseen and the unknown, that which could not be explained by the rules of the world as it were known. She studied magic, witchcraft, the fae and the world they inhabited.

Why? Chise did not really have a reason, other than it started when she began to see things. No-one else could see them, of course, and she quickly learned to be quiet and ignore; but that never stopped her from wondering, from the burning desire to know why. Until she discovered a battered, charred book hardly bigger than her hand- quite small- that began to detail all of the wonders she had buried.

Except, for Chise, it wasn’t easy to find any more books specifically on these subjects. She had to spend sleepless nights and gruelling days poring over medicinal properties of herbs and natures of different minerals to pull together her rudimentary knowledge of the craft. Much was unknown, missing, and her information was incredibly patchy, but at least she now had something. 

A rapid knocking at her front door broke through her concentration as she took notes on a certain mineral, scribbling away in one of many journals she kept around the small cottage. She would have kept her head down and ignored it (like usual), but piercing sound was incredibly persistent. Chise got up, and began to sweep her notes off of the table, stuffing them away in drawers already full of semi-precious stones and dried-out herbs. Her movements began to get increasingly jerky, strained, as she hurried around under the constant echoing barrage of the rapping at her door.  
She slammed a textbook shut, and sprinted across the room to pull open the small door, hands shaking slightly.

A tall man, raven hair pulled back neatly and face distorted in irritation, stared down at her, his hand raised to knock again.  
“Yes?” Chise was a girl of few words, and had been for many years. She was simply the introvert of the village.  
The man settled a cold stare onto Chise. She could practically feel a shiver travel down her spine.  
“We have been alerted to investigate you under suspicion for witchcraft.”

Such a bland sentence, and yet it terrified Chise to no end.

Her heart dropped into her stomach. Her eyes widened in fear, and she could feel a cold sweat begin on her forehead as the man roughly shoved past, knocking shoulders with her. Her hand was still on the doorknob, and she stared out the doorframe at the handful of equally tall men, as they began to file in. Boots echoed through Chise’s house and blank mind, they were going to find out.  
They were going to find out.  
She’d be killed.  
Maybe tortured.

‘What do I do now?’


	2. Chapter 2

Chise’s breath was catching in her throat. What could she do? What could she possibly do to get out of this situation?  
She forced air in, gasping as she white-knuckled the doorframe beside her.  
She could stay and do nothing; they would find the notes, she’d get hauled off.   
She could distract them somehow. If possible, they might leave until she could come up with a better solution. If not, they find her suspicious; keep searching and find out.  
Physically stopping them (or trying) was out of the question- Chise was not anywhere close to strong enough to tackle the numerous bulky men in her home.  
What about making a run for it? She could grab a few things and dash. Surely, not many others could know the suspicions her, right?

Chise looked behind her, at the men searching her house. They were getting dangerously close to the kitchen, to the precious information that was so poorly hidden there.

She didn’t really have much of a choice. She had to leave while they were busy. As almost an afterthought, Chise pulled on her boots and coat that were often left next to the door.

And then she left. 

Chise knew she couldn’t afford to worry about her home and her work as she walked away. It was leave or die. She glanced around, nervous, pulling her sleeves down as she made her way to the stable.

She searched her pockets for her coin pouch as she approached the wooden building. Renting a horse cost money, and usually she walked, but it would be hard to walk her way out of the village without being caught- had the guards in her home noticed she was gone?

Surely not..

Chise quickened her pace, heart fluttering frantically. Her heart dropped (even lower) when she realised that her pockets were empty. She left her money at home.

Options were incredibly limited, she was being backed into a corner. Chise felt like she was ad libbing for some play with the sheer suddenness of the whole situation. 

The stable owner approached, a tight smile on his lips as he greeted her.  
“Hello! I hope you’re looking to take a steed out today, right?” 

Chise glanced around, eyes darting as she thought.  
Her voice was soft as she spoke, leaning in so as to let the owner hear.  
“I don’t think so. I did, however, hear through the grapevine that a certain hunter is wooing your wife?”

The stable owner seemed to pale before he turned a somewhat alarming shade of red.  
He muttered angrily under his breath as he began to stalk off, no doubt to find his wife.

She hadn't lied; gossip of affairs were incredibly easy to come by if only one listened.

Chise took the opportunity she'd created. She darted into a random stable, saddling up the horse inside- a somewhat short chestnut-haired creature- before mounting it, albeit with some struggle.

Horses were never her specialty. Then again, nothing really ever was.

She took off. Paranoia, maybe the hidden eyes in the shadows, or something else entirely seemed to follow her down the cobbled streets. She sped up, in a decent trot by the time she had left the town’s gates.

It had to be noon by now, and yet the sky was grey and heavy with unshed rain. The path was more of a well-beaten track that led into the woods, which by now were well in sight.  
Chise could feel her stomach gnawing in hunger already, but she fell under the shade of the trees nonetheless as she continued her journey, never bothering to stop.  
What did she have to stop for?

The unspoken question was answered when the rain began, bucketing down between the overhead branches like watery bullets. Chise quickly pulled the horse over to the base of a slightly larger tree, dismounting and wrapping the lead around a somewhat sturdy looking branch. She wrapped her cloak tighter around her, shivering, hungry and tired.

She fell into a fitful rest to the pounding of the rain, the bark of the tree behind her digging into her back and hunger chewing at her spine.


	3. Chapter 3

Silence.

That was what Chise woke to, after the storm had passed and the sun had set. Her muscles ached unbearably, and her mouth was incredibly dry. The stars were barely visible through the remaining dark clouds, the moon fully obscured. Dark, shadowy branches grew overhead like reaching, long fingers.

Chise shivered, the cold seeping through the rough cloth of her dress. She glanced around as she wrapped her cloak around her tighter, catching the glints of inhuman eyes and mysterious creatures that were barely concealed behind the shadows of the forest.  
She shook her head, as she turned around to untie the unnamed horse, preparing herself to ride further into the forest which, at the moment, seemed far more like some foreboding beast’s den.

The crunching echo of hooves on leaves and dirt was eerie in the relative silence. Chise felt as though something were watching, and couldn’t help but to glance around anxiously every other minute. Her back felt as though it were crawling with the stares of other beings that were clearly hidden.

The horse stopped, rather abruptly. A soft whinny escaped it’s mouth, and when Chise spurred him on he dug his hooves in and refused to go further.  
“You stubborn ass, won’t you just move already?” She hissed under her breath, jumping down from the saddle with a groan.  
She tried to pull him along by the lead, but he still wouldn’t budge. Chise looked forward, and back down the trail again. Nothing to see for metres. Throwing out a curse, Chise threw down the lead and began walking along the trail.  
‘Horse or no, I need to keep going.’

That was what she told herself, even though she felt the creeping tendrils of doubt in her mind in only a matter of minutes. She could feel the hairs on her arms had raised, and glanced behind her to see if the horse was still there. 

Nothing.   
She could see nothing.

It was like peering into pure pitch black. A few metres behind her, everything faded into darkness, save for the occasional glimpse of glowing eyes and teeth.

Chise turned forward again, and picked up the pace. Her boots crunches loudly, blood seeming to rush past her ears in the dead quiet night.

That was, until she heard a howl. It was deep and dangerous, and as it drew on, more and more answered the call.  
Chise stopped, and she could feel a chill running down her back as she looked around slowly. 

Then she heard a growl.

It was all she needed to bolt. It may have been a bad idea to run from a predator, but so was waiting to be wolf dinner.

Chise ran as fast as she could, tree branches tearing at her skin and clothes, hearing easily a dozen set of paws beating at the undergrowth with steady rhythm. Her heart felt like it could burst out of her chest. How in the hell could she outrun wolves?

She looked to the side, seeing what at first appeared to be a small horse. It took a second for her to realise that it was one of the Wolves. Her breath was coming in rather short gasps by now, surely she couldn’t keep this up for long.

After escaping the village prosecution, would Chise die so soon already? She glanced at them again, at the cruel and wild glowing eyes of the beasts, the patches of matted fur glinting in the sparse moonlight.

That was when she tripped. A strangled shout escaped her when she went flying forward, floating for a precious second, before she slammed against the dirt shoulder-first. Her head smacked against the ground, and Chise could see stars that weren't from the sky for a few moments.

The Wolves began to growl again, and Chise snapped out of her daze. As she pushed herself up, she hissed at the burning in her shoulder. Not bleeding, but damaged. She looked up to see Wolves closing in, circling. 

She was surrounded. Her hands scrabbled around her, clawing at the dirt as the beasts got closer. She found purchase on a branch, and pulled it closer. It was roughly half her height, but hopefully it could buy her some time.

A wolf approached as she pulled herself off the ground- with some difficulty.

She quickly swung the newfound weapon at it. Clumsily. Chise missed, struck the dirt, but the wolf stepped back nonetheless. Quickly, she darted to one side of the ring of Wolves, attempting to bat the beasts aside.  
She made it through several before pain bloomed in the back of her leg. She stumbled, but wrenched herself free as a strangled cry escaped her. The smell of blood floated in the air as Chise ran, clothes torn and Wolves nipping at her heels- literally.

Ahead, by some miraculous stroke of luck, there was light. A property, and gates. 

Her hopes soared, and she pushed ahead to reach the wrought iron gate that stood proudly in the dark. And then she fell back, as a pair of powerful jaws wrapped around her bad shoulder. Teeth ripped into flesh, blood staining clothes and dirt as the wolf pulled her back, away from her only chances at freedom.

Her branch was still tight in her other hand, and with some unforeseen burst of strength, Chise drove it at the wolf, aiming wildly. The wolf's grip loosened as the branch speared through it’s eye, strangled and pained noises coming from it’s throat. Chise cringed, but pulled herself free from the injured wolf to limp to the gate ahead, fumbling with the lock. She pushed it open with her good arm, and stumbled down the drive to what looked like either a well-off manor or a small castle. She could feel blood dripping down her arm and legs as she pushed open the grand-looking wooden front doors of the building with her shoulder, to a small entry hall with a gilded coat rack and a handful of different doors leading to who knows where.

Before she could take another step, the darkness pulled her in and she fell to the polished floors, a gentle draft blowing in behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this already has 100+ hits what??? Thank you so much for reading this and checking it out! Also, what would your thoughts be on an Elias POV? Yay or nay?


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, Chise woke. This time, she felt pain throughout most of her body, fiercer and sharper than aching from a bad rest.  
She felt a cool cloth on her forehead, and struggled to open her eyes. She was in a dimly lit room, clearly a bedroom, laying on a wooden bed that seemed far too large for her body. As Chise pushed herself up from the pillows, pain seared through her shoulder. She peeled back her dress- clean?- to see a thick layer of bandaging with sparse spots of blood blooming through the cloth. Throwing back the rest of the heavy blankets, she also noticed the same thick bandaging around one of her legs. There were also smaller, less noticeable bandages here and there, scattered across her limbs. Chise sat still for a few moments, as the last night’s memories trickled back in. The rain, the forest- eerily silent-, the wolves. The hidden-away manor.

Chise startled as the door at the further end of the room pushed open, spilling in light from the hallway. A small woman, in a silky pink-and-purple gown and bonnet, slinked through the door before closing it again behind her. As she noticed Chise awake, she hurried over to her, checking her bandages.  
“Um.. are you the one who, uh, owns this place?” Chise was uncertain, it didn't seem like the sort of place she would own.

The woman shook her head, and finished looking Chise over.  
“Then, do you live here or..?” Again, instead of replying, the woman simply nodded and began to leave the room. Chise made to get up, groaning as she put weight on her injured limbs. The woman had stopped by the door, and looked concerned, as if she wished that Chise would just stay in bed instead.

Chise made her way to the woman, limping, and gestured to the door.  
“Lead the way?” She asked, before the woman simply opened the doors and exited, walking somewhat slower so as to make sure Chise kept up.  
Chise followed, looking in wonder at the elegant hall, with dark polished floors and rich wallpaper beneath the occasional small chandelier. After following quietly behind the woman for several minutes, she finally opened a door and ushered Chise in before her. Inside was a rather grand kitchen, the air warm and heavy with the smell of freshly baked bread. She tentatively took a seat at the counter, grateful to sit as the woman quietly shuffled around, pulling together something- Chise hoped it would be for her, as she cast a forlorn glance at her stomach before taking a better look around. There was a small dining table not too far away, accompanied by a large window that spilled generous sunlight into the kitchen. She wondered, briefly, how long she had been sleeping, before a plate and a glass were set down before her.

It was a simple sandwich and a glass of water, and to Chise it looked like heaven itself.  
It took her less than a minute to scarf down the food before draining the glass, her cheeks heating as she noticed that the woman had been watching with amused eyes. She took the plate, and returned several minutes later with another sandwich and a refilled glass. Chise chewed slower this time, once again letting her eyes wander. She noticed things she hadn't quite before, like the small blobs-with-eyes staring at her from the top of the cupboards, or the soot sprites clamouring beneath the warm oven. Leafy herbs with smiles basked in their pots on windowsills, and not-quite-spiders hid in the shadows of the room, weaving their silken webs.

Chise pushed her plate away, content, as she brushed stray crumbs away from her mouth.  
“So.. do you, um, talk..?” Chise asked, her voice small. The woman simply shook her head with a gentle, if not sad smile. Then, she gestured for Chise to follow as she left the room, and down the confusing halls again. Chise limped behind her, curious, before she was led into a marvellous tiled bathroom, light glinting off of nearly every surface. The woman had pulled up her long sleeves, and was drawing hot water in a luxuriously large bathtub- for a moment, Chise wondered who would possibly who would possibly need such a large bath, as she looked around at the marble sink-top and at the decorated screens that were scattered around the room. Her attention was focused back from the impressively high ceiling when the woman left the room, leaving behind a steaming bath that looked incredibly appealing.  
Chise began to slip out of the cloth, before deliberating on what to do with her bandaging. She shrugged, and then winced, before unwinding the wrappings and neatly piling them on her clothes. Looking at her shoulder, or what she could see, there was an incredibly large bite mark that was swollen, sore and covered in what looked like a poultice. The thought of having to clean it out suddenly made the bath seem a lot less appealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh thanks to everyone whose been reading this and leaving kudos and/or comments! Honestly I get so excited to see that people are enjoying this. See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

After Chise had finished bathing (somewhat painfully) and drained the tub, she dried off with a conveniently close towel and pulled on her dress. Frowning at the dirty bandages on the floor, she dug through the cupboard beneath the sink, sifting between hand towels and sweet-smelling soaps before she pulled out what hopefully was a box of wrappings and bandages.   
She opened it, before sighing in relief at the supplies inside. Pulling out the bandages, she uncoiled a roll before looking over at her shoulder, frowning slightly. Chise sat against the side of the tub as she began wrapping the bandages around her arm first, and then her chest before covering her shoulder. Despite the mild difficulty of the task, Chise finally finished the wrap before she tied the ends in. Bandaging the bite on her leg was far easier, and only took her a few minutes to cover with the cloth. She tucked away the box under the sink, and hastily dumped the old bandages in a small nearby bin. 

As Chise pushed open the bathroom door, she saw that the woman was gone from the hallway. There was an odd silence in the house as she stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind her. She looked down both ends of the hall again; no one in sight.  
Curiosity took the best of her, and Chise decided to check out what was behind the doors- curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

She started at one end of the hall, near the front doors, and began turning the brass handles one at a time. The first thing she found looked like a large drawing room; empty. After a handful of empty guest bedrooms, much like hers, Chise found herself at the same bathroom as before.  
Next, a dusty and fairly empty storage room. In the room closest to that, there was a fairly normal looking living room with only a few seats. Bookcases lined one wall, and Chise wondered if she could curl up near the fireplace simply to read sometime.

She closed the door. Next along was the kitchen-and-dining-room. Oddly enough, the woman from before was absent. Chise closed the door and wandered down the hall a little. In the next door she opened, there was an empty study, with nothing to suggest anyone actually used it. 

Chise was beginning to wonder why they needed so many empty rooms if clearly no-one came around that often. As she rounded the corner, she noticed a staircase leading to a second floor. Carefully, Chise pulled herself up the two flights of stairs and the landing between, before she arrived on a fairly small floor- at least in comparison. There was only two doors up here, made of a rich, dark wood. Chise noted that the lights seemed dimmer up here, and she wondered if it was that which made the walls seem as if they had gouges and scratches through them.

She shrugged the thought off and stepped into the closest room, still somewhat apprehensive as she peered into the near-darkness. 

Her eyes adjusted enough for her to see a large study, with a desk covered in curious instruments, devices, books and loose paper covered in scrawled notes. If she thought that the bookcases downstairs were impressive, then Chise was left breathless seeing the long rows of books lining nearly every available space along the walls. Despite the dark and nearly musty air, there was a sense of mystery and Chise stepped forward to examine some of the many books.  
As she learned quickly, a decent portion of the spines had labels in completely foreign languages and alphabets, or were so faded that none was visible or legible at all. She wandered over to the desk instead, scattered with vials of curious substances and jars full of dried herbs. She noticed a mortar and pestle to one side, and a smattering of small stones next to it. Her heart was thumping excitedly in her chest- was this what she thought it was?  
She quickly stepped around the desk, squinting to look at the leafs of parchment stacked messily on the desk. As she flipped through some, she noticed notes on creatures and things she had never even heard of, and her suspicions were confirmed by this even more.

Magic. The study was full of information about magic.

Then, the door slammed shut, almost shaking the furniture of the room, Chise practically jumped out of her skin. She looked up, here eyes wide in the darkness of the room. There was a rustling, and she felt goosebumps begin crawling up her arms.

“What are you doing in this place?”  
The voice seemed to come from the darkness around her itself. It was dark, deep and somewhat raspy, sending a small chill of fear through her. In comparison, her voice seemed that much smaller when she replied.  
“I was, uh.. I was curious. What was in the room. I mean, is it- are you the wizard?”  
She blurted the end out, and quickly slapped her hands across her mouth.  
A coarse rumbling echoed in the dark. It seemed cold, and far from humorous.  
“Believe me. I am many things, but a wizard,” the word seemed to be spat with venom, “is not one of them.”

Chise was still, unsure of what she should say.

“However.. I suppose I am what one might call a.. magus. Does that ease your curiosity?”  
Chise nodded, surprised at the answer. And then she realised that they were in dark, and instead replied, “Yes. Thanks. It.. it does,”

A snort came from whatever- or whomever- was in the room, before the door gently opened. As light flooded back in, Chise saw nothing other than a faint shadow slithering away- she wondered if it was just a trick of the light, too.

Uncertain and somewhat shaken by the seemingly short ordeal, Chise took small steps forward, again looking both ways before she exited, closing the door with a soft click behind her.

She made her way down the stairs, just as carefully, to find the woman from before waiting by the base of them. She seemed to hold a small smile, as though she knew something Chise didn't, as she led her away to the kitchen. As Chise sat down again, she noticed the dark and vibrant hues of the sunset outside the window.

How much time had she spent in that dim study upstairs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again- thank you to everyone who's read this, or left a comment or a kudos. I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying this story! See you in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

As Chise spent the next few days in the quiet manor, it felt as though it were a second home to her. A loose sort of routine settled, similar to her last, and the woman in pink seemed more like a housekeeper than anything else as she took care of her. Her wounds had begun to heal, pink skin pulling the tissue back together once again. 

Apart from the regular detours downstairs for meals and whatnot, though, Chise spent most of her time holed up in the study upstairs, poring over heavy tomes with a lantern by her side. Since her first visit upstairs, Chise had not heard from the mysterious voice that had been so mysterious upon their initial encounter. It felt almost as though she was being avoided.  
She walked upstairs once again, some time in the late morning, wondering what she should attempt to study for the day.

However, the second door in the small hall caught her eye for once. It was slightly ajar, shadows seeming to spill out of the crack. Chise took a small step towards it, before hesitating. It was highly likely that the person from before could be in there, and the last time she had suddenly intruded they were not particularly friendly.

Still, Chise could not help but to be curious. If not certain death, then what sorts of things could be behind that door?

There was only one way to know.

She took a few more steps towards the door, stopping just outside of it. Giving it a gentle push, the door swept open, only to show a room full of darkness. Chise held her lantern up higher as she stepped over the threshold. She had a brief glimpse of a large bedroom before the door slammed shut inches behind her. She dropped her light in shock, the flame blowing out moments before it shattered against the floor. Chise could feel the shards of glass scratching her legs as they flew past, and she quickly backed up against the door, rattling the knob only to find it locked. Her gaze swung wildly around in the darkness, looking for something, anything other than the suffocating black now surrounding her.

She somewhat wished she hadn't when she locked onto two burning red dots, which also seemed steadily trained on her.   
“How many times must you intrude for your wild human curiosity to be sated?”  
It was the same rough, deep voice, now cold and full of disdain.  
“Do you creatures have no sense of self preservation whatsoever? Have I missed the etiquette of barging into peoples’ rooms for my leisure?”  
Something rustled in the room, footsteps approaching in sync with the orbs that grew closer with every second.

They were centimetres from Chise's face, now, and she felt she could almost make out features around them as they burned like flame.

They were definitely far from human. Chise felt as though she were glued to the spot with fear. Clearly, it was her certain death behind door number two.

A rough sigh rolled over her, accompanied by warm breath. “The silky has no sense when it comes to strays, picking them up off of the front door like that. I should have told her to leave you to the wolves with the trouble you continue to make.”  
The voice hardened as it spoke, eyes pulling back, and Chise's heart pounded at the mention of the beasts from the forest. They couldn't. Surely if she didn't die here, then she'd be torn apart by wolves. Neither seemed appealing, but her options were incredibly limited at the moment.  
And who was Silky- the woman in pink? Chise could only assume, because she hadn't seen anyone else in the house.

She could feel a few strands of her hair pulled at gently, being held. Chise closed her eyes, uncertain as to what was next.  
“Tell me. What will it take to sate your incessant curiosity, child?” Chise remained still, somewhat petrified. The person- If at all a person- tugged harshly on her hair, pulling Chise forward as she let out a short cry.  
“I- I don't know! I just wanted to learn about the creatures and I just- I was- I didn't know what else to do other than try to figure out what they were- and I just went- just went from there! I only wanted to learn!” She had all but yelled at whatever still had a tight grip on her hair- which was quite uncomfortable considering how short she kept it. The grip was released and Chise jerked back, hitting the door with a soft thump. Her heart was racing as she listened to footsteps, heavy and somewhat slow, echoed away from her in the dark. The being made several soft, thoughtful noises before they slowed to a stop, turning so their red eyes were once again in full view.

“Very well. This seems like it could be incredibly interesting, then."  
Chise's breath hitched.  
"Starting tomorrow, I will teach you.” 

"Wait.. what?"  
Chise felt like she had been drenched in cold water. What did he mean by teach?

With no warning whatsoever, the door opened behind her, light spilling into the room for a few seconds as she was pushed back with an unseen force.  
She caught a glimpse of the creature- of bone and feathers and scales and fur- before she hit the wooden floors and the door slammed in her face.

Chise groaned, before sitting up. Surely, Silky- if that was indeed her name- would not appreciate that she had broken one of her lanterns, and that she was bleeding once again. She pulled herself up, heading downstairs so she could cover the fresh scratches now decorating her legs,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge thanks to all of y'all reading this and leaving feedback! I sure hope I don't start to sound like a broken record with these. But yeah. I hope you're enjoying this, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Adios!


	7. Chapter 7

Chise walked into the kitchen the next morning, having forgotten the events of yesterday- at least for a short while. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she plopped down at the counter with a yawn. Silky already seemed busy as she prepared breakfast, the smell of cooking food wafting through the kitchen.

“Good morning.” 

Chise whipped around so quickly that she nearly fell out of her chair. Seated at the dining table sat a tall creature in dark robes, sipping from a teacup as they read from a newspaper. Instead of a human head to match their body, Chise saw a wolf-like skull topped with long, winding horns.

“Who in the hell are you?!” Chise's eyes were practically popping out of their sockets as she continued to stare at the stranger.  
“Is that any way to greet the owner of this house?” Their voice was laced with amusement as they seemed to glance at her. Chise took note of their eyes; small, glowing and red, floating in the darkness of the sockets.  
“Oh my god- you- you're the one from upstairs. Crap. Um, why are you down here? I haven't even seen you until now.” Chise was rushing over her words as she spoke, full of a mixture of excitement, confusion and shock.  
“Really, did I forget to tell you? I'm teaching you so that you stop invading my study all day.” Chise could feel her cheeks heating when they spoke, as she remembered the events of yesterday. Was this person the same as that terrifying being?

The silky came around, setting down a plate of fresh food in front of the both of them. Chise thanked her quietly, her head still spinning from the person sitting at the dining table.

She began to find it incredibly ironic, that she, the guest, was so shocked to see the owner themself.

Chise ate breakfast in silence, processing the new information as she ate slowly.  
When she finished, and Silky had taken her plate, the stranger- her teacher, now?- told her to follow him as he got up to leave the room. Chise trailed behind them through the halls, once again in the strange silence of the house. As they led her out of a door she hadn't yet seen, Chise found herself in what looked like the back garden, filled with patches of herbs, flowers and different trees. To one side, there was a small greenhouse that was flush against the bricks of the manor.

“Have I introduced myself properly yet? My name is Elias Ainsworth, the magus.”  
“Oh.. nice to meet you? I'm Chise Hatori, the.. the village recluse?”  
Elias let out a short bark of laughter. “You seem to be far from any village to be a recluse from one.”   
“I.. left the village. That's how I ended up on your doorstep.”   
Elias began to walk again, and Chise followed down the neat paths of the garden. Fluffy insect-like creatures floated around the garden lazily, and she watched them curiously as she walked.  
“Cotton-flies. They feed on the cold and are remarkably similar to sheep when it comes to wool.” Chise looked back at Elias, her eyes wide.   
“Do you know about a lot of different creatures?”  
Elias nodded. He seemed so different from the terrifying appearance last night, Chise thought that they were hardly the same person.  
“Many creatures are much like animals. However, some are what we tend to call the Fae- although they prefer the title of our neighbours. They both require the sight, to see, which is lately a rare trait among humans.”  
Chise hummed softly, once again watching the cottonflies. A few minutes passed as they walked in the warm morning sun, Chise admiring the vast collection of different plants in the garden.  
“If you're a magus, will you be able to teach me magic?” Chise blurted the question out, watching as Elias was silent for a few moments.

“I might. But most magi require a neighbor to borrow power from- which usually is from the assistance of a familiar.”   
“What's a familiar?”  
Elias sighed, almost inaudibly.  
“Put simply, they're a fae who you've bonded with, so that you can share energy for spells, amongst other things.”  
Chise hummed, mulling it over internally before she looked up at Elias.  
“Could you.. show me some magic?” The Magus nodded slowly, before holding out his hand. Flames began sparking into life, gathering into a bright display of yellow-and-orange that formed the image of a large bird- a Phoenix. After a few seconds of the dazzling plumage, Elias dispersed the flames with a flick of his wrist.

“I thought you needed a neighbor for magic?”  
“Most beings do- I don’t- but that's simply a story for another time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hello I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I was kind of sleepy when writing this, so let me know if I made any mistakes.
> 
> Cheers!


	8. Chapter 8

Chise was laying in bed that night, in the same guest room as always, when a cool breeze rolled through the room. Opening her eyes, she squinted at the window.

Open. 

Frowning, Chise rolled over and got up to close the window. She was sure she'd closed it before laying down earlier, but… apparently not.  
She made sure to latch it down, before she fell back onto her bed, face-down. 

Just as she was beginning to doze, Chise felt another gust of cool air blow in. She checked the window. Again.

It was open. Again. Chise got up, and carefully stepped over to the window, peering out at the dark scenery that the night offered. She jumped back when she saw someone-no, something staring back up at her. A small being, maybe just bigger than her hand, like a tiny human with wings and claws and shining red eyes.  
They flew up after her, holding a pale finger to their lips as they sat on the windowsill.  
Chise sank to her knees on the cool floor.  
“So, we finally meet, little Robin.” The small creature spoke quietly, and Chise let out a snort.  
“You're one to be calling me little.”  
They let out an indignant huff, before continuing. “I'm one of the aerials. The others have been dying to meet you since we saw you in the forest, you know.”  
“The others?”  
“You know, your neighbours.”

Ah, so they were fae. Chise sighed, taking a hard look at the fae- the aerial- in front of her. “What did you mean, dying to meet me?” Chise asked again.  
The aerial seemed to brighten up at this. “You've gotta come meet them!” The faery got up, and tugged at Chise’s hand with surprising force. “Trust me. Coming for a walk will help you get sleepy; I could tell you weren't able to sleep before.” Chise frowned. “Come on, what harm will it do? You'll be okay if you follow me!”

She hesitated for a moment, before getting up. Pulling on a dark green coat that the Silky had provided, Chise quietly pulled herself over the windowsill, landing on the rich grass that carpeted the world around her. Again, the aerial impatiently tugged at her fingers, willing her to follow.  
“I'll be.. I’ll be alright, then?” Chise glanced around at the dark - somewhat looming - trees.  
“Yup!” 

As she started to follow, the face of the neighbour split open into a wide grin.

As they walked- or rather, flew in the aerial’s case- Chise began to notice a faint glimmering dancing through the air, growing brighter the further they walked. The aerial noticed her stopping, and turned around to face the girl.  
“It's fairy dust; we leave a trail around when we travel.” Chise nodded, looking around in what seemed like wonder.   
Soon, she began to follow the neighbour again, noticing more small creatures around the trees that took interest in them as they walked, chattering excitedly just out of earshot.  
Chise found herself slowing to a stop once more. “Aerial, I think we should go back. I've started to feel tired after all; I’d love just to go to sleep.” The small creature frowned, before pulling at Chise’s fingers again.  
“Nonsense. Just come a little further, Robin! We're almost there anyway.”  
“Almost.. where, exactly?” The aerial turned around, smiling.   
“You'll see!”

Only when they broke through a layer of undergrowth to a dark clearing did the aerial stop again. Perhaps dark was not the best descriptor, though; the area was lit up by thick trails of fairy dust and littered with large, faintly glowing stones that rose out of the ground at sharp angles. In the centre of the clearing, the largest stone stood, brightly shining with a swirling, shimmering blue.  
“Come on, robin! Leg’s go to Tír na Nóg!”  
“What about going back? I need to get back to the manor, aerial.” Chise could feel a note of panic creeping into her voice.

“Why? There's no need to worry about it anymore. You won't need to come back from our realm.”

Chise surely needed to return, but.. would anyone even miss her if she didn't return? Chise was a stranger there. She just up and passed out on their doorstep and expected them to take care of her.  
Surely Elias would appreciate that she wasn't always intruding anymore, and Silky would have less to worry about?

She was just a passing guest. There was hardly anything there for her, right? Just a couple of books.

Chise stepped forward.  
One step and then another. And another. Before she was standing hardly two meters away from the pulsing gateway to a brand new world.

Why did she even have to stay?

Chise reached out to the glowing stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello whoops I hope you like cliffhangers?  
> Ahahaha.. hopefully I'll get the next chapter up on schedule.  
> Let me know what you think, I hope you enjoyed!  
> I'll see y'all in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Instead of making contact with a stone, her hand went straight through the glowing surface as if it didn't exist in the first place. She pulled it out, inspecting it.

“Come on, robin! It’ll close soon otherwise.” Chise glanced up at the aerial, nodded, before stepping into the stone that wasn't a stone.

It felt strange as she entered, like wading through water. When Chise pushed through to the other side, she landed on her knees in a mossy-looking cave. Catching her breath, that she'd held without noticing, she looked around. The faint illumination flickered around the stone walls, from small blue flames that floated near the high ceiling.  
Strangely enough, the aerial hadn't arrived yet. 

Chise shrugged, before getting up and dusting off her clothes. She began to walk forward, picking of the many roughly-hewn tunnels scattered around at random, following the dancing blue flames. She reached up as if to touch one, before sharply pulling her hand back. Fire was fire, no matter the colour; it would always burn.

She kept walking, her quiet footsteps echoing strangely down the corridor. Occasionally, Chise’s shadow would morph strangely, before returning to normal. She decided that it was a trick of the light.   
She wondered what this place would be like- Tír na Nóg, the aerial had called it. Would it all just be a maze of stone corridors?

It didn't seem like an appealing place if that was the case.

Chise saw a warm glow further ahead, near what finally looked like the end of the tunnel. Looking behind her, the path seemed to distort, stretching on surely further than she had walked.  
She shivered, and sped up as she walked towards the exit.

When Chise emerged, she almost immediately stopped mid-stride. The path merged straight into an unsteady-looking bridge and, looking around, she saw several of a similar nature strewn around. Looking further, Chise’s breath was practically stolen from her. A scenic landscape was an understatement to the view before her. Great trees- like pillars rising to hold up the sky-were scattered, covered in a smooth, golden and almost glowing bark. Small, colourful forests brushed against the bases of them, smoothing out to sparkling, grassy plains, dusted with vivid wildflowers. A glimmering river divided the area, impossibly clear water rushing through it.

The entire thing was incredibly surreal, and Chise would go as far as to describe it too good to be true. 

“It's wonderful, isn't it?” She looked back to see the aerial again. Chise nodded, before looking back.

“What am I supposed to do here? Are there others?” She whispered, tearing her eyes off the view once more. The neighbour grinned.

“Of course there are others! It's an entire realm- it's our realm. And of course, the first thing for you is to meet our queen! Follow me.” The aerial gestured, before darting over the bridge. Chise glanced at it suspiciously, before slowly taking a first step. It held her weight surprisingly well, and she stepped on with both feet before she began to walk, gripping the railing tightly as she went.

Chise had small heads of sweat on her forehead when she made it across to one of the tall trees. The faerie clapped her along as they travelled along several of the bridges, greeting various neighbours, before they arrived at what seems like the largest tree of the lot. Inside of the golden bark, it was to be hollowed out grand halls, the walls coated in intricate carvings. 

The aerial led her up several flights of carved-in stairs before they arrived at a set of doors, made of a completely different timber than that of the trees. With a simple touch, the aerial pushed them open as if they were weightless. Chise looked around in wonder as she stepped forward; there was an intricate chandelier woven from branches and dancing with blue flame, carpets of moss and small, pale flowers, and in the centre, a throne that seemed to grow from the tree itself.  
In it sat whom Chise could only assume was the Queen, with flowing, dark hair and a dress that seemed to show just as much as it covered. Behind her sat a man, with dark green hair floating around him like it was underwater, and pale antlers sprouting from the mess of curls. As he stepped around, Chise noticed that beneath his tunic descended into what looked like a single pair of goat legs.

Standing nearby, in front of them, stood a short creature that looked to be coated in stone, wielding a staff and a stiff posture. 

“It is nice to finally meet you, robin.” The woman, the queen, smiled at Chise gently. “My name is Titania, the queen of this realm- of these faeries.”  
Chise nodded. “I'm.. Chise. Um, if I can ask, why does everyone keep calling me.. robin..?”   
“Because you are a dear creature to us, a Slay Vega. A child who is closer to fae than human.”  
While it left more questions than answers, Chise felt that it explained a few things in regards to her childhood.

Titania continued. “Behind me, this idiot is my husband, Oberon, and in front is my guard, the Spriggan.”  
Oberon grinned and offered a cheeky wave, but the spriggan only grunted.  
Chise nodded. “I.. thanks. It's nice to meet you.”

“And you. I hope you enjoy making a home out of our realm, little robin- no, Chise.”  
Chise frowned slightly.  
“Home? What do you mean by that?”  
Titania chuckled lightly, even as her eyes seeming to pierce through Chise. “I mean that I hope you enjoy living here.”  
For whatever reason, this raises a red flag in Chise. Something felt… off, somehow. 

“What if I decide to leave at some point?  
An expression crossed the Queen’s face, and left as soon as it came, too quick to interpret.   
“I can assure you, Chise, now that you are in this realm, there is no going back. Not that I can see any reason for you to- is there anything even left in the surface realm for you?”  
There was something cold and hard lurking in the Queen’s voice, buried by sweet facade.

Did this mean that she was trapped? Clearly.

Chise didn't know what sort of charm she was under in coming her. Even if there was hardly anything to leave behind, this seemed worse.

She needed to get out, she needed a plan.  
Chise recalled the conversation she had had earlier today.

“So, how is it that you.. do magic? Like, how do you actually.. harness it?”   
“When you have a neighbour producing energy, you can use it to.. manipulate the world, in a sense. Through things like tools and incantations, the effect can be refined to something more specific. Some tools simply make accessing their power easier, but usually it's a matter of borrowing or asking.”  
“What about myself, though? Can I produce magic?”  
Elias had stopped, looking at Chise with an odd expression.  
“It is rare, but not impossible. However.. It is not something that can be learned.”

 

Chise frowned at the recollection. Did he say it was just like borrowing? Elias hadn't specified how to go about.  
She walked backwards, just a few steps before she was in the doorway again.

Chise closed her eyes, as the small audience watched in curiosity. 

Concentrating, Chise tried to feel for any sort of energy around her. Just like borrowing. Like cupping water in her hands. Or... something.

She felt it. Like thin, glittering threads around her, weaving through the world. This must be it. It had to be.

Chise reached out, pulling them in and holding them tightly, as they seemed to make her skin tingle and buzz.

‘I need to leave.’   
She repeated the mantra in her head, as though it were instinctual. The threads of energy wrapped in her hand felt like they were burning, searing into her hand before she was forced to let go.

It felt like they were being violently torn from her body, and Chise’s eyes flew open in surprise, just as she saw the flames erupt around her, scorching the woody room.

They weren't hot, nor cold to her. Simply there, surrounding her like lukewarm wind. When the embers melted down around her feet, Chise felt her legs give out, and fell into her knees- knees which were now resting on damp, muddy grass. She had to adjust to the dark scenery again, soon recognising the (normally sized) trees around her. 

Her fingers were incredibly cold, and a headache began to pound behind her eyes. Chise noticed a shadow approaching in the dark, and looked up to see the cloaked figure of Elias.

“I was correct; this is incredibly interesting. Who would have known that there was a slay vega so close by?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo how you doin.   
> Finally, a conclusion to that terrible plot twist lol  
> How was it? Ok? I sure hope so! I tried to make it a bit longer this time.  
> Anyway. I'll see you guys again in the next chapter. Toodles!


	10. Chapter 10

Her head jerked up at the familiar figure. “Why are you here?” Her words were tinged with fatigue, and it felt like her lungs weren't working properly.  
“Retrieval.” Elias' voice seemed somewhat clipped, and yet softened to just above a whisper.  
Retrieval? What the hell did he mean by that? Chise’s head seemed to pound to the beat of her heart, dull pain spiking through her skull with every other second.

Her question was answered- and, in the process, more were left unanswered- when Elias bent down, lifting her up into her arms, despite her laboured protests.  
“Why do you guys have such.. a fascination with weird nicknames, anyway?” Chise asked, out of the blue. She had closed her eyes, ignoring the soft jostling as she was carried. She could feel Elias shrug, before the silence settled somewhat awkwardly around them like an uncomfortable blanket.  
Exhaustion seemed to have wrapped itself around her mind as well, as Chise pulled her coat around her body, battling gentle shivering. She began to doze, despite the odd situation, and let the soft, fuzzy static of sleep invade her mind.

—-

The first thing she noticed was a cool, wet cloth over her forehead. Once again, the scent of herbs permeated the air, and Chise could feel the weight of covers over her, pulled just up to her shoulders.

Slowly opening her eyes, Chise saw the now-familiar ceiling of the Ainsworth manor once again. Looking over to the side, she saw that on the bedside table there was an incredibly convenient glass of water.   
Neat.  
Chise painstakingly pushed herself up to sitting, faint aches in her joints, and a dull pain throbbing in her healing wounds. The water was cool and pleasant, wetting her dry mouth. She drained the glass and set it down on the table again. Fidgeting with her hands in her lap, she looked around, deciding what to do next.

Pulling the covers back, Chise swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Her steps were small at first, slowly creeping over to the bedroom door. She peeked out of the crack in the door, sighing when she saw no one. Chise wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed as she made her way down the hall to the bathroom.

Knocking, she walked into the room when there was no response, pulling a towel out and going to run a bath. Chise peeled back her bedclothes and current dressings, looking over her shoulder to inspect. It had become a habit since she'd acquired them, to check the meticulously every day.

When the water had nearly filled the tub, Chise shut the faucet off and stepped in. The water was practically scalding, but she paid no mind as she sunk down into the heat. As Chise sat in the tub, she closed her eyes and recalled the events of yesterday- at least, she thought it was yesterday.  
To think that she had travelled to another realm and met the faerie queen. It seemed somewhat ridiculous, that she thought she must have been hallucinating for it to have happened. And then, it was a little blurry.. but Chise could remember casting magic, calling flames.

She wondered what she must have taken to have such a fantasy, as she grabbed a bar of soap and scrubbed at her now-pink skin. And for Elias- the cold and detached not-quite-human to carry her?

She would have had to been dreaming. Surely.

Chise stepped out again, draining the tub and wrapping herself in the pale towel she'd left nearby. She wrapped her scarring bites with bandages and pulled on her clothes, before leaving the steam-filled bathroom for the kitchen in the other end of the hall. No-one was inside, and Chise quickly darted in to grab a muffin, sitting in a basket on the counter. Sinking into a stool, Chise tore into the baked treat. Halfway through her snack, she noticed Elias come in with a book, sitting down at the dining table to read without a word.   
Chise finished the muffin before speaking. “So, have you been following me or what?”  
“If I have?” Elias replied, without looking up from his book, which seemed comically small in his gloved hands.

“Well, first yesterday, and now just coming in like this.. it just seems kinda fishy.”  
Elias looked up now, pupils squinting. “Yesterday? You were asleep. There was nowhere to follow.”

So it was a dream all along?

“Your body couldn't handle the sudden strain from using magic like that.”

Oh.

“Wait, what do you mean by strain? Is it harmful? Hold up- did I do magic!” Chise leaned forward as she spoke, and Elias closed his book, marking his page for later before folding his hands over it.  
“Chise, are you aware of what a Slay Vega is?”  
She shook her head, even though the name seemed familiar.

“It is, in the crudest terms, a magical battery. A Slay Vega is a human who constantly is absorbing and producing magical energy.”

“Are you saying- that I can cast my own spells, then?” Chise couldn't help the note of excitement entering her voice.  
Elias nodded. “Technically, yes, you can, but it comes at a price. A Slay Vega’s body is unable to withstand the strain of producing energy, and it heavily affects the internal organs. Like a weak heart attempting to pump too much blood, their body simply tends to give out.”

“What? Does that if I cast magic I'll just.. die?” It felt like her heart had dropped into the base of her abdomen.

“You'd die if you didn't. Your body is constantly and unconsciously producing and absorbing magic. It simply can't take the strain.”

A moment of silence passed between them.  
“This isn't usually the sort of stuff I think about at breakfast, you know,” Chise said quietly.  
The Magus didn't respond.  
“Is there anyway I can.. stop it?”

Elias seemed thoughtful for a moment (as thoughtful as an expressionless skull could seem) before he spoke.  
“There are a few things we could try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooooo   
> Frank Walker, national tilessssss
> 
> Anyway. What up. How did it go? I hope not too dodgy. 
> 
> Also honestly it's really exciting to see whenever someone comments on this like gosh!   
> Someone likes it!   
> But. I feel too awkward trying to reply. So yeah. Fun fact. Whoops.
> 
> Thanks for reading though. I'll see ya in the next chapter. F. Walker out!


	11. Chapter 11

With her hair tied back and books piled around her, Chise had taken to studying to take her mind off of the issues at hand. A notebook and pencil rested in her lap, several pages already full of dense notes. In the meantime, the magus had said he had business to take care of- whatever that business may be. Chise flipped a page, and scribbled down something about scrying and mirror magicks.

Absentmindedly, as she read, her fingers twirled around the pencil, causing the wood to distort and swirl like clay.

When Chise noticed, her concentration broke and she threw the pencil out of her hand, letting it land a few meters away with a small clatter. She threw the book down with a frustrated sigh; this was exactly what she was trying to ignore. Apparently, there was only so long you could ignore impending mortality for. Chise didn't even know when she'd be expecting death to come knocking on her door.

She had no idea what to do.

Chise wrapped her arms around her head, tucking her knees into her chest. She had tried not to let it get to her, but how long could she really stave off reality? Despite the chance that there was some unheard-of miracle cure out there, Chise would die. Hot tears stung at her eyes, and she roughly rubbed them away with her palms. Holding back the rest, Chise dug through the books stacked around her, once again diving into a world of information.  
She just needed to take her mind off of it for a while.

 

It was growing close to the end of the day, the sun hanging low in the sky, when Chise was interrupted in her reading by the growl of her stomach as the smell of hot food wafted through the house.  
Placing her book down, Chise got up slowly, stretching out her aching muscles before wandering downstairs. Pushing open the kitchen door quietly, Chise was greeted with the sight of a table of food and a quietly humming Silky.  
“Is Elias back yet?” She asked her, pulling out a chair at the small wooden dining table.  
The silky shook her head. Worry gnawed at the back of her mine before Chise shook it away. The Magus would be fine, and probably just needed a little longer to finish with ‘business.’

She sat down, and tore into the steaming meal in front of her. It was delicious and filling, and afterwards Chise couldn't thank Silky enough for it.

She went to her room, read for some time before finally falling asleep to the stars through her thoroughly locked window.

 

This sort of routine lasted for three days. The air had been growing increasingly agitated, and Chise was getting jumpy in the unusual absence. For whatever reason, she found it incredibly unsettling when the magus was missing from his own home- and for so long.  
It was the morning of the fourth day when he returned, to a bleary-eyed Chise and worrying Silky.

They sat down to breakfast together, in tense silence for several minutes as they ate.  
“There are several ways we can currently combat your issue.” Elias took a sip of tea before continuing.  
“The first option is to find a way to strengthen or reinforce your body to withstand the strain, which, quite frankly, would be quite difficult. The second is to inhibit the capacity your body has for producing energy and limit the strain as well.”  
Chise finished chewing a bite of toast before speaking.  
“So? What's the verdict. I don't think this is all you came up with in three days.”  
Elias snorted. “So far, I've been looking for methods to dampen your magical capabilities.”  
“And…?”  
“There aren't many.” Elias sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Especially if you intend on learning magic.”  
Her lips pressed into a thin line. “So, nothing so far?”  
Elias shook his head. Skull. Sometimes, Chise wasn't sure. The Magus seemed to hesitate, deliberating over what to say next.  
“If you wish to continue learning, would you rather become my apprentice, and become a Magus?”  
Chise stopped as she was bringing a forkful of egg up to her mouth.  
“I didn't think you had a sense of humour.”  
“I'm being completely serious.”  
Frowning, Chise stared at the skull-faced man in front of her.

“I think I'm going to have to get back to you on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so. I dunno wtf happened when I was half asleep, but yesterday's chapter didn't upload so like. Tada. Whoops. Like legit had it set out and e.v.e.r.y.t.h.i.n.g.
> 
> But yeah. I hope it's an ok chapter. I'll see you guys in the next chapter too probably. Unless I die horrifically.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--in which we follow elias--

Humans were incredibly complicated.

This was fact that Elias had come to learn over the many, many years of his life, and the Slay Vega currently in his home was no exception. He found her to be enigmatic; and he wished he could simply figure her out like a puzzle.  
For Elias, there was simply nothing more interesting and fascinating than the Robin who had stumbled upon his doorstep, with a timer over her head and a penchant for magic. And there was the most curious component of her- of the challenge to make her live. Elias knew that a Slay Vega rarely made it past twenty, if that.

He wanted to see if he could change it, simply out of a 'what if?'

The Magus strolled down the cobbled paths of a nearby town, hands in pockets and facade in place. Excited hustle-and-bustle spread through the streets, as vendors shouted and dozens upon dozens of humans rushed past. Brightly coloured linen was everywhere, and delicious scents wafted from many of the stores lining the path.  
Elias kept his (human) head down as he walked, keeping an eye out for a specific storefront. He had a few favours to pull in for the small Slay Vega, one in the form of a technician called Angelica. As the name came to mind, Elias’ lips curled in distaste. He had a certain disliking for the woman, and unfortunately for him, she was the most talented artificer around.

The Magus’ scowl deepened when he came across the dilapidated building came into view, dusty and completely void from customers. Pushing into the lonesome bookstore, Elias navigated through the maze of towering bookshelves that looked ready to fall over, before arriving at a dull wooden door. Pushing through without hesitation, Elias stooped through the doorframe to enter a well-lit workshop, full things like raw materials, such as gems and pelts, as well as tools varying from bracelets to staffs to empty-eyed mannequins. In the midst of the organised chaos was the artificer herself, goggles down and hair braided back as she worked on whatever magical tool she was inventing next.   
Elias snorted.

Angelica finished with her crafting, blue sparks still flying, and pulled off her goggles, turning around to settle a cold stare on Elias. “What is it that you want, Thorn?”

“I’m here for a tool, naturally.”

Angelica scoffed. “Really, Ainsworth. Like you'd need a tool to wreak your havoc. What is it that you've come here to torment me about now?”

“I have nothing other than a request for something. If you don't help... Need I remind you of what you owe me?” Elias’ voice tightened as he spoke, watching a glare settle over the woman’s face.

“What do you need?” The question came out clipped; forced.

“Something to put a limited on a Slay Vega’s magic.”

Angelica’s eyes widened, as she stared at Elias. “I'm sorry, but what? What in the freezing hell would you be using that for?”

“You couldn't tell?” Elias snorted, leaning against one of the workshop’s benches. “I have a Slay Vega to take care of.”  
Angelica pulled a stool over, before dropping into it. Disbelief was clearly etched into her face. “Why- and how!- do you have a slay vega? This makes no sense.” 

“Barley, I think you've asked enough questions, this isn't your busi-“

“Oh my god, I have it. You've taken an apprentice. Holy shit, this guy actually got himself an apprentice. How!”

Elias’ gaze hardened, and he levelled a glare on the artificer across him. “This is not any of your business, and I advise you stay out of it. Deliver it when you're done, or expect a less peaceful visit.”

The Magus pushed off of the bench, storming out of the workshop. 

“Make sure I get to see her after I finish it! The Thorn's apprentice- I like the ring to it!” Was the call Angelica gave as he roughly shut the wooden door behind him, stiffly pushing through the maze of bookshelves once more.

When he made it out of the stifling building, Elias let out a frustrated sigh before plunging into the claustrophobic river of irritating humans leading intricately normal lives. He wondered, briefly, how they could live with the monotony, before he quickly made his way out of the mess and soon into the cover of the forests.  
As Elias took each step, the shadows dragged behind him, seeming to catch onto the ends of his cloak like leaves and regular forest debris, crawling up the dark cloth. He seemed to melt into the shadow, in and out, as his form shuddered every other moment.

The Magus began to murmur something quietly, coming to a stop. A dark blue light seeped from under his robes, and shadowy thorns weaved in and out of the inky silhouette of his figure. One moment, under the dappled light of the forest, Elias’ shadow stood- and in the next, it was gone.

He found himself, somewhat more normal-looking, in the trees edging the clearing of his property once again. Elias strode forward, up the front steps, before quietly slipping back into his home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hello good evening! Yeah right down here in down undah it's pretty late lol
> 
> At last. some (kind of wish washy) insight into Elias. ooooo. Was it alright? Did you enjoy? I really hope so!!  
> But yeah. I'll see you in the next chapter, and thanks for reading!
> 
> Laters!


	13. Chapter 13

Chise, like many times before, was in the upstairs study, surrounded by stacks of thick books. The only difference, this time, was that the magus had joined her - “To assist,” he had said, but so far he hadn't done anything but sit at the wide desk and stare at the book in front of him. Occasionally, she wondered how a single book could be so fascinating.

“Why do you bother?” Chise asked, as she finished a paragraph. The Magus looked up, as if coming out of a daze.  
“Hmm?”

“Why do you bother keeping me here? It's not like it benefits you.” The question had been fluttering around her mind for a while now, especially since the faery incident.  
Elias shrugged at the question.  
“Is there really any drawbacks, either? You simply.. intrigue me?"  
Chise stared at the bone-faced Magus for a moment. “Why?”

Elias was still, and incredibly so. Chise almost thought he wouldn't answer for several moments.  
“If a puzzle was put in front of you, would you not want to solve it? You are a creature with many secrets, and many more puzzles, most of which you don't know yourself.”  
Chise's face creased as she considered the words.

Elias cleared his throat, folded his hands. “Also, have you considered my.. offer?”

Chise blinked at him. “Offer?” She wracked her memory, before she realised. “Oh! Oh.. um. I'm not.. really sure…” In truth, if hadn't crossed her mind, tossed aside like junk mail with all of the other issues she hadn't had time for. Truth be told, Chise wasn't even sure what being an apprentice entailed, let alone if she could do it.

A small silence stretched between them, lasting quite a few minutes before it was broken by a harsh tapping on the study window. Chise jumped, while Elias simply got up to go and inspect.   
Sitting on the sill was what looked like a mechanical bird, a small package in it’s empty bronze rib cage, eyes glittering with small gemstones.  
Elias opened the window and pulled the bird- or the imitation of the bird- in, fiddling with its chest until he managed to pull out a small, brown package. He released the not-bird, closed the window and quietly walked over to drop the parcel into Chise’s hands. 

After giving him a bewildered look, Chise tugged at the paper to find a small box. Inside, sat a small, white-silver ring, dull and slightly thick. Holding it up to the light, Chise noted that there wasn't anything to identify the band of metal, not a seam or a gem or even an inscription.  
“Is… this for me?” Chise glanced up at Elias again, to receive a curt nod.  
Instead of putting it on, Chise continued to fiddle with the band of metal. “What is it?”  
“A seal. It's to prevent you from killing yourself through overexertion.” ‘Hopefully,’ Elias added in his mind.

At this, Chise slipped the ring on her right index finger experimentally. Upon finding that it didn't fit particularly well, she pulled it off and slipped it onto her thumb.  
At the better fit, Chise felt a faint tingling in her hand. She shook it off.

Chise also quietly noted that this was the first piece of jewellery she had worn; everything in her village was either too expensive or a crappy replica made with cheap materials. Jewellery, as far as she had been concerned, was a materialistic show of how rich you were.

Apparently, not always.

Chise noticed that she had experienced quite a few other firsts here. The first home someone had let her stay. Her first real taste of magic. The first time somebody had looked out for her (except for herself). Hell, dare she go so far, Chise would say she'd found her first friends in the strange folk in the manor in the woods.

“If I become your apprentice.. what happens?” Chise asked, gently closing the empty box and balling up the dark wrapping.  
Elias gave the slightest shrug. “I suppose not much changes. I teach you more in the ways of a Magus, preferably, you end up as one. You wouldn't feel much different day-to-day.”

Chise hummed, quietly, and thought for a few seconds. “You know what? I guess I'll take you up on it.” She got up, dusting her shorts, before heading out of the (slightly tall) study door. “I'm going to get a snack.”

Elias slowly sat back down behind his desk. The book lay in front of him, the same page had been on display for easily an hour. He probably had quite a bit of preparation to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhh how you doin?  
> Happy holidays, and stuff, and things!  
> Gosh I get so many different story ideas all the time like gosh it's frustrating. Like. I have so much idea and so little time.
> 
> Rip all of my forgotten fanfiction plots lol
> 
> But yah! Hope you're having a good day/night/eternal limbo. I hope this chapter wasn't too shoddy ugh. I'll see you in the next one too! Hopefully it isn't as bland. Idk.
> 
> Bye?


End file.
